


Broken

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Depression, Edge is broken too, Edge need to talk more with Stretch, M/M, My first fic with spicyhoney, Red is a very protective brother, Sadness, Stretch is so broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Stretch is broken. Edge had distroyed him





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic about Spicyhoney

*TOC TOC*  
“Hi Red!”  
“What ya want Stretch?” The small skeleton seemed more angry than usual  
“Uhm… is Edge home?” At that point in Red’s eyes he could only see hatred  
“Come in. Boss is locked in his room”  
“DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM?! IS HE SICK?!”  
“...”  
“RED!”  
“Yesterday he went to Alphys, when he come back he told me he had an abortion”  
“WHAT?!”  
“He didn’t want to tell me who was the father, but…” Red looked up and started staring at Stretch “Since you’re just coming here every day, I can imagine who he is” With a fast motion Red change Stretch soul into blue. He was about to throw him out of the door “...Stretch?...”  
Edge leaned out of his room door. He wasbroken. Under his sockets there were black halos and the lines left by the tears, his bones seemed fragile and they didn’t stop shaking “Bro, come back to your room, I take care of him”  
“N-no, l-let him c-come in” His voice was a little more than a whisper. Red left him “You’re lucky that my brother feels pity for you, I will not have it” Stretch nodded and ran to door of Edge room. He knocked and entered. Edge was sitting on the bed and Stretch noticed that he was worse than he imagined “Stretch sit, I want to talk with you”  
“Red told me what you did. I didn’t even know you were pregnant! WHY YOU DIDN’T TELL ME ANYTHING?!”  
“Because, I didn’t even know if you had wanted it nor if you were interested”  
“WHAT?! Do you think I don’t care about you?!”  
“We are not even angaged, we’re just two friends that sometimes had sex. It didn’t seem right to me against the baby”  
“But kill them it is!” Edge started crying and sobbing “H-how could I *sob* how could I-I grow them in, in a world *sob* in a world like this?”  
“You could have come to live with me and Blue!”  
“No, as the second in charge of the Royal Guard, I have many tasks to do”  
“Fuck your tasks! Undyne is your friend, she would have understood” Edge wiped his tears and stood up “It’s too late, Stretch” Stretch started to cry. Edge went to the door  
“Sorry. Undyne is waiting for me” He went out and closed the door. With that decision Edge had not only broken the soul of the baby, but also the one of Stretch.


End file.
